1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to an organic light-emitting apparatus for improving image quality and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses have been replaced with thin-film type flat panel display apparatuses which are portable. From among thin-film type flat panel display apparatuses, an organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emitting display apparatus which has a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response rate, and thus it has drawn attention as a next-generation display device.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus comprises an intermediate layer, a first electrode, and a second electrode. The intermediate layer includes an organic emission layer. When voltage is applied to the first electrode and the second electrode, the organic emission layer emits visible light.
When a user views an image displayed on the organic light-emitting display apparatus by operating the organic light-emitting display apparatus, some of the visible light generated by the organic emission layer may travel in undesired directions, i.e., not toward the user.
Accordingly, the optical efficiency of the organic light-emitting display apparatus decreases and improvement of image quality is limited.